


Боль

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Pain, Painplay, Self-Harm, Spells & Enchantments, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Лестрейнджи испокон веков уделяли много внимания воспитанию подрастающего поколения. Беллатриса использовала одно из воспитательных проклятий к Мальчику-который-выжил, но не учла, что существует более темная магия.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Боль

— Мой лорд, я... я позволила себе...

Вид Беллатрисы не обещал ничего хорошего, как и то, с каким энтузиазмом она запиналась. Волдеморт с грустью вспомнил, что в последний раз в приступе фанатизма пожирательница убила пару важных свидетелей до того, как им дали шанс открыть рот. В такие моменты он начинал сомневаться, так ли она преданна.

— О, мой лорд, теперь мальчишка сам наложит на себя руки! — вопила тем временем Беллатриса, подпрыгивая от восторга.

— Что ты сделала? — спросил Волдеморт.

— О, я использовала древнее профилактическое проклятье моей семьи... его накладывали на непослушных девочек... и мальчиков, — радостно ответила Беллатриса и захихикала в лучших традициях Лестрейнджей.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение. Что за проклятье?!

— О, мой лорд, оно причиняет...

***

— ... боль, Гарри? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона. — Ты ведь должен закрывать сознание...

— Я знаю, что я должен! — сорвался Гарри. Он не понимал, что раздражало его сильнее — усиливающаяся мигрень или то, что всезнающая Гермиона никак не могла понять, в чем дело. Боль не была вызвана вмешательством Волдеморта. Она приходила извне, словно от стоящей в шаге от Гарри Гермионы.

Ему казалось, после того, что произошло в Отделе Тайн, тяжелее всего будет забыть о смерти Сириуса, Пророчестве и пытках. Увы, забыть оказалось до стыдного легко. Стоило им покинуть Министерство, как Гарри почувствовал перемены. Боль, которая раньше возникала, когда Волдеморт пытался проникнуть в его сознание и концентрировалась в шраме, в голове, теперь разлилась по телу. И Гарри чувствовал, что боль не была связана с Томом Риддлом и его легилименцией. Но объяснить это напуганной Гермионе было невозможно. Меньше всего Гарри хотелось объяснять что-либо кому-либо. Он так долго пытался достучаться до них, и вместо этого они все оказались в Отделе Тайн, приняли участие в отчаянной схватке и потеряли Сириуса.

— Но ведь все прошло отлично! — вмешался Рон. — Гарри, они не получили Пророчество, а Люциус Малфой...

— Мой крестный умер! Сириус Блэк! Мой крестный отец! Помнишь такого?! — заорал Гарри, выбежал из гостиной и пошел по замку, надеясь, что после стольких лет еще может заблудиться в его стенах.

Боль перестала быть резкой, когда он остался один в коридоре, но возобновилась с новой силой, когда мимо прошла стая первокурсников. Нужно было как следует обдумать, что делать дальше. В тишине, в одиночестве — там, где никто не будет искать.

***

Наблюдать за мальчишкой, который закипал от необходимости трижды в день заходить в Большой Зал ради еды и соблюдения приличий, было почти забавно. Спроси Беллатриса разрешение на проклятье, возможно, не скулила бы теперь в подвале, как побитая собака, но она перешла черту и получила по заслугам, пусть даже идея оказалась блестящей.

Волдеморт перебирал записи о проклятье в старых фолиантах Блэков, но куда интереснее было заглядывать в сознание Гарри Поттера, бегущего к озеру по ночам, лишь бы избавиться от всепоглощающей боли, которая подтачивала мысли.

Иногда Круциатус бесполезен. Встречаются волшебники, которых уничтожает не сама боль, а то, что за ней стоит. Например, другие волшебники. Предки Беллатрисы, вне всякого сомнения, были одержимыми приличиями и наказаниями идиотами, но их методы воспитания детей могли помочь в неожиданных ситуациях.

***

Дни превратились в рутину, где Гарри не ожидал ничего, кроме завершения учебного года. Неважно, как он закончится, неважно, что будет происходить, — ему необходимо было уйти как можно дальше от людей. Его считали сумасшедшим. Снова.

Снейп, приносящий зелье каждое утро, глядит с презрением. Дамблдор — с жалостью. Рон с Гермионой предлагали переписываться, пока Гарри сидит в совятне, но глупей идеи было не найти. Переписываться о чем? О том, что из-за боли он не способен даже связно думать?

В совятне, как и возле озера, Гарри чувствовал себя защищенным. Одиночество, которое поначалу казалось еще одной пыткой после шумного одобрения Отряда Дамблдора, теперь было долгожданной наградой, единственной из доступных ему.

***

Волдеморт разговаривал с Хвостом, когда почувствовал резкую перемену и, забывшись, вскрикнул от неожиданности. Ему повезло, что рядом не было Малфоев или Беллатрисы. Трусливый Хвост будет молчать, а если не будет — появится подходящий повод наказать его.

— Интересно, — сказал Волдеморт вместо ответа на вопрос Хвоста и мрачно улыбнулся.

***

Больше никто, кроме самого Гарри, не заходил в Выручай-комнату. Пришлось использовать пару проклятий, чтобы убедить самых упрямых, но оно того стоило. В волшебном пространстве Гарри ощущал поразительное умиротворение. По сравнению с болью, которая преследовала его месяцами, даже это спокойствие было приятно. Как будто на время место с глубокой раной онемело.

Гарри хотелось добиться разрешения ночевать в Выручай-комнате, чтоб сохранить эффект, но это означало, что придется встречаться с Дамблдором, который и без того проявлял слишком большой интерес к его состоянию. Гарри стал обходить комнату и наткнулся на место, где боль отступала совсем. Исчезала, не оставляла даже воспоминаний. Он лег среди груды рухляди, закрыл глаза и расслабился. Уже много месяцев ему не было так хорошо.

***

— Он придет ко мне, Нагайна, — ласково прошептал Волдеморт, поглаживая змею — та зашипела от удовольствия, кольцами обвиваясь вокруг хозяина.

***

Первую неделю Гарри удавалось проводить в Выручай-комнате всего несколько минут, прежде чем он замечал по Карте, что в его сторону идет кто-то из так называемых друзей или вездесущих преподавателей, которые без устали проверяли, могут ли снять проклятье Беллатрисы Лестрейндж с помощью своих бесполезных знаний.

Нужно было поскорее понять, что именно в комнате снимало боль. Выбрав момент, пока все ушли пялиться на квиддич, Гарри исследовал вдоль и поперек небольшое пространство на бескрайней свалке и нашел диадему. Когда его пальцы коснулись металла, он впервые за долгое время смог вдохнуть полной грудью, не опасаясь, что голова отзовется яростной болью.

Вероятно, перед ним был магический артефакт. Что-то от головной боли или проклятья, которое не могли снять ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор, ни те, кто по их указке пытался «помочь» Гарри.

Выскользнув из Выручай-комнаты с завернутой в старый свитер Уизли диадемой, он решил провести эксперимент, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось сбежать и поселиться отшельником в Темном Лесу, прижимая диадему к груди.

Карта показывала, что неподалеку бродит Филч. Гарри пошел в нужном направлении, убеждая себя, что все получится. Пока Филч был на безобидном расстоянии, боль ждала, но как только Гарри оказался достаточно близко — она вернулась. Сцепив зубы, Гарри сжал в руке диадему, и она принесла облегчение — так же неожиданно, как присутствие Филча принесло боль.

***

Волдеморт хохотал, сидя за столом перед собравшимися Пожирателями, но никто из них не понимал причину этого смеха.

Наблюдать за мальчишкой, который после стольких лет бездумного подчинения Дамблдору, наконец открывает глаза, было почти так же интересно, как пытать висящего над столом предателя.

Свойства хоркрукса еще предстояло внимательно изучить, но Волдеморт ясно видел, с какой скоростью меняется взгляд на мир озлобленного, одинокого мальчишки.

***

— С тобой все точно в порядке, Гарри? — в двадцатый раз за день спросила Гермиона. От ее вопросов тошнило даже сильней, чем от ее присутствия.

Гарри выдавил из себя самую искреннюю улыбку и кивнул, а когда она отвернулась — украдкой опустил руку и подвинул металл под мантией. Прикосновение отдавало приятной болью на внутренней сторона бедра. Это боль была совершенно другой, она приходила только когда Гарри нужно было, чтобы она пришла. Вместе с ней уходила другая — та, над которой у него не было власти.

Пришлось выдержать радостные крики Рона и Невилла про квиддич и прочую чепуху. Гарри дождался, пока они угомонятся, и пошел в туалет.

Закрывшись, он приподнял мантию, расстегнул ширинку, опустил штаны и посмотрел на тонкий ободок, украшенный самоцветами, который врезался ему в бедро. Другого способа держать диадему при себе он не знал. Трансфигурация могла бы помочь, но он боялся, что она нарушит магию. Чем ближе была диадема, тем легче ему было переживать чужое присутствие. Он провел пальцами по серебру. Еще раз, еще. Каждое прикосновение дарило спокойствие и тишину.

На бедре в месте, где зубцы диадемы касались кожи, остался алый контур сукровицы. Гарри точно знал, как именно нужно надавить на металл, чтобы зубья впились в кожу. Несколько секунд он стоял, прижимая ободок, чтобы вернуть мягкое покалывание, от которого мир вокруг становился простым и понятным. Гарри знал, что в любой момент может отпустить диадему, и боль уйдет, но ему не хотелось отпускать. Как будто эта боль от зубьев диадемы делала его менее одиноким. Пока он чувствовал ее, они были вместе.

На грани слышимости раздался громкий хохот. Гарри торопливо натянул штаны и вышел из туалета. Сердце билось от страха и чувства, которое он предпочел не называть даже мысленно. Ему было стыдно, но одновременно легко.

***

Приближался июль, а вместе с ним каникулы, когда одержимый чарами защиты Дамблдор отправит мальчишку к магглам. Волдеморт чувствовал, как нарастает нетерпение Поттера, и сам невольно испытывал его. Операция давно была готова, но с каждым днем ждать ее выполнения становилось сложней.

— Ты думал, что победил в Министерстве, старый дурак, — пробормотал Волдеморт открытому окну, обращаясь к Дамблдору. — Посмотрим, как быстро он придет.

***

Проводить Гарри к Дурслям, казалось, собрался весь Хогвартс. Он едва мог держать себя в руках от пронизывающей голову боли, но присутствие диадемы помогало пережить ее. По крайней мере, Гарри мог кивать и говорить «Спасибо» людям, само присутствие которых заставляло его проститься с завтраком от чудовищной мигрени.

«Скорее бы можно было уйти», — думал он, обнимая напоследок Гермиону.

«Можно будет вылезать из окна ночью».

«Запереться в комнате».

Наконец, он оказался на заднем сиденье машины Дурслей. Они, разумеется, причиняли не меньше боли, чем Рон, Гермиона или Дамблдор, но он так привык, что ничего хорошего от них в его жизни не будет, что почти не чувствовал дискомфорт.

На заднем сиденье можно было незаметно запихнуть руку в карман и изо всех сил погрузить зубья под кожу.

— Черт! — выругался Гарри, когда увидел проступившие на ткани брюк пятна крови. Они стали медленно расползаться.

— Чего еще?! — заорал в ответ дядя Вернон.

— Ничего, ничего, — промямлил Гарри, хотя ясно было, что до самого дома его будут отчитывать за ругань.

Под регулярные вскрики дяди Вернона и завывания тети Петуньи Гарри откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на той боли, что осталась в бедре. Голоса родственников превратились в фоновый дум.

«Мальчик-который-выжил придет ко мне сам», — прошептал голос.

«Нет! Убирайся из моей головы!» — ответил Гарри, догадываясь, что почти позабытый кошмар вернулся.

«Тебе больно, Гарри, не так ли?»

«Убирайся».

«Драгоценность, которую ты украл из Хогвартса, Гарри. Та, что помогает пережить боль. Это моя вещь».

«Ложь».

«Я не против, Гарри, если ты одолжишь ее на время, но уверяю, у меня есть способ избавить тебя от боли».

Гарри пришел в себя от громкого гудка, которым дядя Вернон пытался отогнать бродячую собаку, вставшую на дороге. Собака была тощей, коричневую шерсть кое-где залепила грязь. Гарри вспомнил Сириуса, и от отвращения ему захотелось тут же снять диадему.

Дома, взбежав по лестнице, он нырнул в туалет, заперся там, игнорируя требования тети Петуньи «вести себя по-человечески», снял брюки, быстро опустил диадему к полу и пнул изо всех сил.

На миг он почувствовал себя прежним. Ему стало стыдно, что он так холодно простился с Гермионой и Роном. Потом тетя Петунья подошла к туалету и стала молотить в дверь кулаком. Гарри почувствовал ее приближение каскадом боли, еще когда она была на лестнице.

Он терпел минуту, но грохот, крики и страшная боль заставили его ползти к диадеме. Прикосновение к испачканному кровью металлу принесло облегчение сразу же. Гарри прислонился к стене. Ему было жарко. Петунья продолжала стучать в дверь.

— Отвали! — заорал Гарри.

Стук стих, но Гарри знал, что последует за тишиной.

— Как ты смеешь говорить мне такое, неблагодарный...

— Я сказал, отвали! — повторил Гарри. — Оставь меня в покое! Если я услышу еще хоть один стук, я клянусь тебе, что мне будет плевать, исключат меня или нет. Слышишь? Я использую чертову палочку, даже если меня тут же отправят в Азкабан на всю жизнь. Мне все равно! Слышишь?

Минуту за дверью не было слышно ни звука, потом раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

«Посмотри на себя, Гарри», — шепнул голос, который все это время выжидал на краю сознания.

«Уходи», — устало ответил Гарри.

«Ты знаешь, что можешь сделать, Гарри», — продолжил голос.

Его источник был в руках у Гарри — диадема, богато украшенная драгоценными камнями. Волдеморт сказал, что это его вещь. Артефакт, который был спрятан в Хогвартсе? Для чего?

Ребра диадемы приветливо сверкали. Гарри бросил ее на пол и пошел в душ. Ему нужно было смыть неправильные мысли, напомнить себе, что есть другие чувства, кроме боли и отчаяния.

Горячая вода помогла забыть о Дурслях, Дамблдоре, смерти Сириуса и боли на пару мгновений, но когда струи дотекли до правого бедра, острая вспышка, напоминающая эффект Круциатуса, пронзила все тело.

Раны были реальными, и теперь их было так много, что ему стоило подумать если не о волшебной мази, то хотя бы о бинтах и антисептиках.

Гарри выключил воду, наступил на кафель и увидел, как стекает с бедра на белоснежную плитку перемешанная с кровью вода. Контур раны на коже в точности повторял контур диадемы, как будто Гарри ножом вырезал подобие украшения на собственной ноге.

Он снова сел, теперь уже на холодный кафель, совершенно голый, подцепил ногой диадему и подтянул ближе. Металл выскальзывал из влажных дрожащих пальцев, бедро все еще горело огнем. Гарри повертел украшение в руке, пытаясь понять его предназначение, но мысли путались. Волдеморт мог обмануть его, снова. Странно было даже предполагать, что Волдеморт может быть честным.

«Разве ты не хочешь отомстить?»

«Убирайся из моей головы! Я немедленно отправлю сову в Хогвартс и напишу обо всем директору».

«Ты не напугаешь меня так же легко, как напугал свою никчемную тетку, Гарри. Я знаю, что ты никому не расскажешь о том, что происходит».

«Ошибаешься. Теперь я уверен, что это твоих рук дело».

«Посмотрим, как долго ты будешь сопротивляться. Я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад, Гарри. Или, если ты научишься слушать, я могу прекратить это. Ты хочешь отомстить?»

«Тебе?! За смерть родителей? За смерть Сириуса?! Да, хочу!»

«Гнев — это прекрасно, Гарри, но я говорю не о себе. У тебя почти получилось. Нужно чуть больше желания. В следующий раз, когда ты встретишь ее, не нужно сомневаться. Сомнения — крючок, на который тебя поймал Дамблдор».

Гарри очнулся от грохота, который больше не был похож стук. Дурсли выламывали дверь. Или наняли кого-то, кто решил выломать ее.

Кафель комнаты был перемазан в крови, Гарри нужно было успеть натянуть хотя бы штаны, а еще — спрятать диадему. Он постарался сделать все как можно быстрее, но не осталось времени убрать следы. Тетя Петунья ворвалась вслед за дядей Верноном, вооруженным огнетушителем. С его помощью, а также благодаря невероятному упрямству дяде удалось выломать дверь собственной ванной комнаты.

— Какого дьявола здесь творится?! — заорал дядя Вернон и непременно швырнул бы в Гарри огнетушитель, но тетя Петунья успела выразительно посмотреть на него.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Дурслей, Гарри выскользнул из комнаты, пробежал по коридору, нырнул к себе, закрылся и лишь после этого вспомнил, что не удосужился перенести багаж из машины. Не стоило даже мечтать о том, что дядя Вернон сам перенес вещи племянника — на такой подвиг он не был способен, даже когда Гарри был совсем маленьким и едва волочил за собой чемодан. Значит книги, а главное — снадобье, которое облегчало боль, осталось внизу или, еще хуже, в машине.

Дурсли начнут воспитательные разговоры, будут орать на него, лишат завтрака или ужина — не оставят в покое, пока не насладятся издевательствами. Скоро явится Дадли, тогда их энтузиазм подскочит в разы.

Гарри понял, что незаметно для самого себя планирует побег. Вылезти в окно, взять самое необходимое и хоть на час, хоть на один день остаться в одиночестве.

Он достал старый школьный рюкзак, запихнул туда диадему, стопку одежды, которая попалась под руку, и волшебную палочку. Взять остальное он не мог, но даже этого вполне хватило бы на один вечер. Нужно было перелезть через окно и прыгнуть. Он распахнул окно и заметил, что тетка уже бежит по ступеням вниз, чтобы остановить его, когда он окажется на земле.

«Никчемная», — всплыло в памяти Гарри. Слово было таким приятным, таким однозначным. Тетя Петунья была никчемной. Ничего хорошего она не могла дать ему уже много лет.

Он перекинул рюкзак через плечо и прыгнул, надеясь, что тело само сгруппируется. Квиддич помог ему ловко приземлиться, и Гарри побежал прочь, слушая крики тетки.

На Тисовой улице и в окрестностях спрятаться было негде. Гарри брел, не разбирая дороги, то и дело проверял диадему в рюкзаке и перекладывал волшебную палочку. Футболка, которую удалось захватить с собой, промокла, потому что на улице стояла жара. Джинсы были сухими, но каждый шаг напоминал о ране на бедре.

«Ты придешь ко мне, Гарри», — шептал голос, когда Гарри останавливался на развилках, чтобы выбрать направление.

Стемнело. Он был далеко от знакомых мест и так устал, что готов был заснуть в подворотне. Зато боль от присутствия других людей почти не тревожила его — никому не хотелось гулять по жаре, все были заняты делами.

Ни денег, ни документов у него с собой не было, поэтому он решил, что скроется в парке, а когда наступит ночь — ляжет на скамейку и дождется утра.

Под деревом в тени было прохладно. Гарри посмотрел по сторонам, убедился, что в парке кроме него никого нет, и снова достал диадему. Теперь ему не нужно было носить ее на бедре, но вместо облегчения он чувствовал, как будто в его теле не хватает важного органа. Диадема была частью его самого, защищала его от боли, давала возможность отдохнуть. Касаясь ее, он будто переставал испытывать одиночество, которое так часто накатывало на него в последние годы. На четвертом курсе из-за участия в Турнире, потом — на пятом из-за того, что все считали его чокнутым фанатиком Дамблдора.

Может, он и был им? Фанатиком Дамблдора? Создал Отряд, учил других студентов. Разве он должен был заниматься этим? Разве не должен был Дамблдор бросить все силы на то, чтобы оградить Гарри от кошмаров? Все, что директор сделал — избегал Гарри, бросил в лапы Снейпу, а потом, так ловко и вовремя, подоспел в Министерство.

«Важно не то, чем вы похожи, — вспомнил Гарри, — важно то, чем вы отличаетесь».

Он так устал отличаться. Он отличался с рождения, с того дня, когда безумная Трелони произнесла пророчество. Каждый день он был один, в чужой семье, и даже в школе Пророчество и Дамблдор преследовали его.

«Мы похожи, Гарри», — шептал голос.

Гарри обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что никого не было, но когда понял, что он все еще один в парке, почувствовал разочарование. Было бы чудесно сейчас встретить Пожирателей Смерти. Он нашел бы парочку заклинаний для них.

В прошлый раз у него не хватило смелости использовать Непростительные Заклинания, но теперь он знал, что не будет себя ограничивать. Ему хотелось, чтобы в парк явилась Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Он помнил, что у него почти получилось. Почти. Теперь, после этих жутких болезненных дней в кошмарах, в полубреду, он знал, что не остановится.

«Я дам тебе отомстить, Гарри», — шептал голос.

Кровь теплым потоком стекала с ладони на землю. Зубцы, впившиеся в кожу и мышцы, казалось, высасывали ее. Украшение напоминало змею, которая схватила добычу и отравляет ядом. Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть то, что пугало его и мешало действовать. Он не хотел сомневаться.

Боль, сладкая, понятная, податливая, растекалась от ладони выше по руке. Он чувствовал, что держит за руку друга, которого у него никогда не было. Того, кто не испугался бы, увидев Гарри сидящим возле дерева с окровавленной рукой.

«О, я прекрасно понимаю тебя, Гарри», — шептал голос.

Ему хотелось, чтобы диадема действительно стала его частью. Чем глубже зубья погружались под кожу, тем более целым он чувствовал себя. Боль, которую он испытывал при этом, была настолько несущественной, по сравнению с агонией от встречи с другими людьми, что единственное слово, подходящее ей, было — приятная.

Он понял, наконец, о чем думает, и открыл глаза. Удивляться было уже поздно. Перед ним стоял Волдеморт. Такой, каким Гарри запомнил его. Переродившееся на кладбище чудовище из кошмаров.

— У всех свои недостатки, Гарри, — усмехнулся Волдеморт и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

Тело Гарри поднялось само собой, прижалось к дереву и замерло. Он понял, что не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Диадема упала на землю.

— Ты нашел один из моих любимых, — сказал Волдеморт, продолжая улыбаться. — Знаешь, Гарри, я всегда думал, с тех самых пор, как убил твоих родителей, что ты — просто помеха. Мусор на моем пути. Случайность, которую нужно устранить, чтобы двигаться дальше, но оказалось, что ты — нечто большее. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что такое хоркрукс?

Гарри понял, что может двигать головой и говорить. Он помотал головой, внимательно слушая каждое слово Волдеморта.

— Хоркрукс, Гарри, это моя диадема, — ответил Волдеморт, аккуратно поднял диадему с земли и повертел в руке. — Она красивая, не правда ли?

Гарри не ответил — он ждал, когда враг расскажет достаточно, чтобы можно было найти способ вырваться и бежать. Без волшебной палочки, до которой он не мог дотянуться, нельзя было рассчитывать на большой успех, но он должен был попытаться. Освободиться и атаковать.

— Сейчас я проверю одну теорию, Гарри, и заранее прошу у тебя прощения за то, что тебе придется перенести. Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Будь у меня другой способ, другое заклинание, словом, будь у меня выбор, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не испытывал такой боли. Ты понимаешь меня? — голос Волдеморта был ласковым, но Гарри уже слышал эти интонации и знал, что стоит за ними.

Волдеморт подошел ближе, провел палочкой по груди Гарри, и ткань футболки разошлась, открывая кожу.

— Какого черта ты...

— Не советую говорить, Гарри, — строго сказал Волдеморт, потом оторвал кусок ткани от футболки, смял и поднес к губам Гарри. — Если не хочешь прокусить язык, стисни как следует.

По взгляду Волдеморта Гарри понял, что тот и не думает шутить, поэтому вцепился зубами в ткань, которая пропиталась его собственным потом. Ему было противно, но он чувствовал, что угроза реальна. Читать заклинания без языка он не сможет, как бы ему ни хотелось, а это единственный способ спастись.

— Тебе нужно потерпеть совсем немного, Гарри, — продолжил Волдеморт. Он приставил зубья диадемы к груди Гарри, и тот понял, что произойдет дальше.

Легкое давление сменилось сильным нажимом — это доставляло неудобство, но вряд ли было похоже на пытку. Гарри скосил взгляд вниз и увидел тонкие пальцы Волдеморта, сжимающие ободок. Между бледной кожей и серебром металла было больше сходства, чем казалось с первого взгляда. Они словно состояли из одного вещества.

— Ты можешь кричать, Гарри, можешь пытаться вырваться, можешь проклинать меня, главное — не теряй сознание. Ты ведь не хочешь навсегда лишиться души? — заботливо спросил Волдеморт.

Оставалось только терпеть, и он терпел. Чем сильней давила на грудь диадема, тем сильней становилась боль. Гарри отвернулся, опасаясь, что действительно может упасть в обморок, когда увидит то, что происходило с ним. Острое ребро диадемы, украшенное массивными камнями, с помощью грубой силы или черной магии проникало под кожу. Он слышал, как трескались, хрустели кости, как тяжело дышал совсем рядом с его лицом Волдеморт, не сводя взгляда с диадемы. Он чувствовал запах пота, мокрой травы и собственной смерти.

Невозможно было терпеть боль даже секундой дольше, но у него не было выбора. Ясность сознания, невероятная, свалилась на него вместе с этой болью и не позволяла забыться. Он чувствовал каждый миллиметр металла и драгоценностей. Тело больше не слушалось его, и он так сильно стискивал кусок ткани зубами, что уже не мог разомкнуть челюсть, чтобы закричать.

— Еще совсем немного, Гарри, — шепнул Волдеморт.

Его тихий голос напоминал шелест ветра, шипение змей. Он проникал в сознание, минуя боль, и постепенно становился ярче нее. Боль утопала в его голосе, растворялась и исчезала.

— Мы станем хорошими друзьями, Гарри, — продолжал Волдеморт. — Мы станем лучшими друзьями. Тебе ведь всегда хотелось иметь друга, не так ли? Нам предстоит так много сделать. Все, что тебе нужно, — пережить собственную смерть. Ты ведь уже делал это. Теперь просто повтори. Для меня, Гарри.

Боль была похожа на озеро возле Хогвартса. Он знал, что может перелететь его, не задев даже края водной глади. Боль была бладжером, от которого можно увернуться. Боль была василиском, которому можно было приказать отступить.

— Теперь ты понимаешь меня, Гарри Поттер, — шепнул Волдеморт.

Гарри почувствовал, что руки снова слушаются его, и инстинктивно вцепился в диадему на груди. Его пальцы столкнулись с металлом, но ничего особенного от соприкосновения он не почувствовал. Больше того, металл больше не был внутри него. Диадема осталась между ним и Волдемортом, который держал ее с другой стороны.

— Теперь она бесполезный кусок серебра, — улыбнулся Волдеморт. — Посмотри на меня.

Взгляд змеиных глаз был по-прежнему холоден. В нем виднелись жестокость и холодный расчет. Гарри знал, что через несколько минут они будут в поместье Малфоев, и что ему нужно будет убить Беллатрису Лестрейндж.

— Ты сделаешь это, потому что ей известен секрет, — сказал Волдеморт. — И потому что я хочу убедиться, что наше небольшое... разногласие навсегда решено.

Гарри отпустил диадему и проверил, что волшебная палочка на месте — она нужна была ему, чтобы убить Беллатрису. Пальцы ощущались непривычно остро. Он провел другой ладонью по лицу, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, но заметил, как побледнели его собственные пальцы.

— Ты потерял много крови, — сказал Волдеморт. — Со временем это пройдет. Нам пора.

Волдеморт исчез. Гарри достал палочку, чтобы последовать за ним. Он никогда не аппарировал сам, но теперь точно знал, что именно нужно делать. Бросив взгляд на рюкзак, где осталась одежда, он развернулся к темноте парка и шагнул вперед, ступая на землю рядом с поместьем Малфоев. Он должен был убить Беллатрису Лестрейндж.


End file.
